Souvenir
by D-Gray-Man-001
Summary: YAOIS! Oz à appris la vérité sur Raven. Il sait desormais que ce n'est autre que son meilleur ami: Gilbert. Cependant il ressent comme une tension.Il fait tout pour regler ce probleme.


_**ok! UwU**_

_**salut tout le monde!**_

_**^w^**_

_**je vien de terminer ce nouveau One Shout en esperant qu'il vous plaise.**_

_**J'ai essayer de tenir compte des remarque qu'on m'a faite sur mon autre OS pour que celui la soit mieux que le précedent...mais j'ai peur de toujours ramer dans le "trop romantique" mais j'y peux rien...je suis une romantique je crois...j'aime pas les histoires sans amours et je voulait pas faire trop niais et j'ai dut me controler pour cette fic! Jurer j'ai controler mes ardeurs le plus possibles mais on sait jamais...je me suis peut etre quand meme loupé.**_

_**XD bref!**_

_**on va arreter la le massacre et je vous laisse lire! ^w^ Merci a ceux qui ont eut le courage de lire ce truk qui sert a rien et bonne lecture a tout le monde! /**_

_**Oz était maintenant au courant que Raven n'était autre que Gilbert son fidèle serviteur. Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Il semblait plus distant malgré leurs retrouvailles. Se souvenait il de se qui se passait entre eux étant encore enfants? Se souvenait il de leurs baisers volés au détour d'un couloir et de leurs caresses enfantine dans les placard durant leurs parties de cache-cache? Se souvenait il de la relation qui existait entre eux même alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Des adolescents découvrant de quoi ils étaient capable? Se souvenait il de leur première fois?**_

…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Avant qu'Oz ne soit envoyé dans l'abysse, Avant qu'il ne participe à la cérémonie de sa majorité, Durant l'année de ses 14 ans…**_

_**Un genoux a terre. Gil était face à son maitre. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, Oz avait faillit se faire kidnappé. Pour le rassuré sur sa fidélité, le brun lui avait fait une promesse.**_

_**- « je vous promet de ne jamais vous abandonné. Je resterai votre serviteur. Même si un jour nos positions viennent à changer, je vous resterai fidèle. »**_

_**Ses mots avaient vraiment fait plaisir à Oz. Et pour celer leur pacte, ils s'étaient embrassés. Pour des enfants, ils savaient exactement se qu'ils faisaient. Ils se cachaient depuis que l'oncle Oscar les avait surpris dans le salon l'un sur l'autre à s'embrasser. S'il avait sut ce qui s'était passer après…**_

_**- « Gil, je m'ennuie ici…faisons quelque chose d'amusant… » Son regard était carnassiers. Après chaque baisers donné à son serviteur, Oz avait du mal à retenir certaines pulsions, mais en générale Gilbert savait calmer les ardeurs de son maitre. Mais ce jour là était différents. Oz n'allait pas bien. Et même s'il ne le montrait pas, Gil le savait. Il ne s'était pas forcé à le faire. Ils l'avaient voulut tous les deux. Gil rougit et détourna le regard.**_

_**- « Maitre…que voulez vous faire…? »**_

_**Bien sûre il le savait parfaitement. Les mains du blond posé astucieusement sur les hanches du bouclé le lui montrait. Le blond trouvait attendrissant la façon dont réagissait son ami. A chaque fois que l'envie le prenait de « faire des bêtises », Gil se débattait comme une jeune vierge effarouché. Mais là il semblait qu'il était prêt a se laisser faire.**_

_**Il l'attrapa pas le poignet et le mena jusqu'à la porte qu'il ferma a clé puis le déposa dans le lit délicatement. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Gil était terriblement gêné, mais pas effrayé. Il était tout autant remplie de désir que son jeune maitre. Le blond l'embrassa pour le détendre un peu puis lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son ami s'agrippées à sa chemise comme un dément, il entreprit de le dévêtir. Le brun fit de même et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus, collés l'un à l'autre.**_

_**Oz plongea son nez dans le coup du brun qui ne cessait d'onduler au rythme de sa respiration haleté. Il laissa une marque sur son cou. Puis descendit et en laissa une autre sur sa poitrine. Il entendit gémir Gil.**_

_**- « Maitre…Maitre…OZ! »**_

_**Le dernier gémissement fut plus fort que les autres. Oz avait passer sa langue sur les boutons de chaire roses qui décoraient joliment la poitrine du brun, et de la main masturbait délicatement son entre jambe. Oz quand à lui sentait son érection le titillait très fortement depuis le baiser de tout à l'heure. Il avait envie de son serviteur. Il le désiré. Il passa un doigt, léché au préalable, dans l'anneau de chair du brun. Gilbert sentit la douleur l'envahir en même temps que le plaisir car la main droite du blond n'avait pas cesser les caresses sur la verge du bouclé. Une larmes coula sur ses joues rougies de plaisir. Il serrait les dents le plus fort possible pour ne pas hurler. Oz voulut le détendre en voyant son amant souffrir ainsi. Il l'embrassa le plus passionnément du monde. **_

_**Il continuait son intrusion dans l'entre du brun et lorsqu'il sentit son brun se détendre un peu il mis un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Gil supportait la douleur, car il l'assimilait au plaisir.**_

_**-Maitre…**_

_**Il fut interrompu par un baiser ou Oz lui mordit la langue juste assez fort pour ne pas le blesser.**_

_**-Je ne suis pas ton maitre dans un moment comme celui-là. Je suis ton amant, Alors dit juste « Oz ». J'adore entendre mon prénom dans ta bouche!**_

_**S'en fut trop pour le brun qui était emplit de désir. Il attrapa la nuque son amant et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue qu'il n'en eut jamais possédé. Surpris Oz arrêta tout mouvement toujours les doigt occupé. Gil mit fin au baiser avec un soupir de protestation. **_

_**-Encore….Oz….je te veux encore….mais en moi….haletât il.**_

_**Alors comme pour répondre aux prières du brun, il ressortis ses doigt et entra son érection dans l'anneau de chair du bouclé. Et se fut un festival de plaisir car le blond toucha la prostate de son amant du premier coup de rein. IL n'avait même pas attendue que Gil soit habitué a cette intrusion, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au principal concerné. Leurs lèvres ne cessaient de s'entre choquer, de se chercher et de se quitter après s'être trouvées. Les coup de reins d'Oz étaient de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort. Gil était agrippé à la nuque du blond et soufflait son prénom entre deux vague de plaisir. Et à l'unisson, ils jouirent en criant leurs prénom respectif.**_

_**Oz tomba sur Gil, le nez dans son coup. Le souffle encore haché du blond chatouillait le brun qui enlaçait tendrement son amant, redevenu maitre.**_

_**-…Maitre…vous…vous êtes toujours en moi…murmura le brun.**_

_**Oz lui mordit le coup et susurra a l'oreille de Gil.**_

_**-Alors je ne suis pas encore redevenu ton maitre….je suis encore ton amant…**_

_**Le brun rougit mais laissa faire le blond. Il ne voulait pas arrêter si vite un moment encore si intense.**_

_**Après cela, à chaque fois qu'ils recommencèrent, et dieu sait qu'ils recommencèrent de nombreuses fois, Gil ne prononçait plus « maitre » mais « Oz » comme il savait que cela faisait plaisir au blond.**_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

**Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où il avait faillit tuer son brun. Gilbert. Comme il regrettait se geste.**

**Gilbert, ou Raven, passait par là justement au moment ou Oz se rappelait de cette, précieuse, première fois. Se souvenir avait déclenché chez le blond une petite bosse au niveau du pantalon. Bosse qui bien sur n'échappa pas à l'œil du grand. Gil rougit et vain se placer devant le blond assis dans le canapé, soit disant en train de lire. Il n'y avait personne à la maison alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter?**

**Il s'agenouilla et regarda droit dans les yeux du noble. Ce qu'il y vu le décida a faire machine arrière. Oz semblait étonné, presque triste aussi, comme effrayé.**

**Oz avait crut qu'il allait enfin retrouvé les moment perdu avec son serviteur mais décidément le serviteur en question n'en avait pas envie. Quand Gilbert se releva Oz lui attrapa la manche. **

_**-…P….Pourquoi….Pourquoi on…tu….tu ne m'embrasse plus…? Il le regarda avec un visage étonnamment calme. Il voulait savoir. Mais il ne voulait pas que Gil culpabilise. Si jamais ses envies avait changé. Si en vérité tout cela ne lui avait jamais convenue. Il ne voulait pas que le brun s ache la peine que cela lui procurait.**_

_**-…Je suis plus vieux que toi maintenant. Tu…voudrai encore de cette relation avec moi?**_

_**-Bien sûr! Répondit immédiatement Oz dont le regard s'était illuminé. Pendant un instant il avait crut qu'il avait était le seul à apprécier cette relation. Son cœur s'était remis a battre. Gil l'évité uniquement parce qu'il se trouvait trop vieux. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait plus de lui.**_

_**-Gil! Tu m'as fait peur! J'ai crut que plus jamais tu ne me regarderai dans les yeux! Puis il se mis debout sur le canapé pour se grandir un peu et s'approcha de l'oreille du brun. « Je veux encore que tu m'appelle par mon prénom… »**_

**A ces mots, Gil se sentit rougir et assis Oz sur le canapé.**

_**-D'abord je vais m'occuper de ton petit problème… **_

**Oz souri. Le brun lui écarta les jambes et enleva les tissus qui gênaient pour laisser sortir la virilité du blond. Il prit en mains les testicules du blond et joua avec déclenchant des gémissement de la part du blond. Il lécha la verge tendu et la prit carrément en bouche puis entama de lent va et viens. Puis entrainer dans le plaisir, Oz posa ses mains sur la tête du brun et fourragea dans ses cheveux imposant un rythme plus soutenu a Gil. Au bout de quelques gestes supplémentaires Oz éjacula et Gil avala.**

**Le blond, a bout de souffle, se laissa tomber sur le dos du canapé et ouvrit sa chemise pour laisser sortir la chaleur de son corps. Il avait les yeux mis clos et les lèvres entres ouvertes, les joues rouges et un bras placer au dessus de la tête. La chemise ouverte et le pantalon défait. Ainsi débraillé, il était l'allégorie même de la luxure. Mais même s'il avait prit du plaisir a ce moment, Gil, lui, avait aussi une érection à combler.**

**Le brun allongea le blond sur le canapé et le dénuda totalement. Il défit ses propres vêtements et doucement prépara Oz à le recevoir. Ayant lui-même était à la place du dominé, il savait parfaitement l'effet que cela produisait, même si cela remonter a 10 ans déjà. Il le prépara avec plus de douceur et de doigté et quand enfin il fut prêt à l'accueillir, ce fut l'extase.**

**Les deux corps s'unirent. Le brun touchait la prostate du blond à chaque coup de bassin en même temps qu'il le masturbait. Il enfonçait jusqu'à la garde, sa verge tendu fièrement et jouait de sa langue avec les tétons d'Oz qui se cambrait de plaisir. Toujours les mains fines dans les cheveux ondulés du brun, le blond ne savait même plus qui il était. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était un nom. « Gilbert ». Il le criait. Puis dans un ultime cri de plaisir, Il jouit et se répandit dans les mains du brun qui, sentant la chair d'Oz se resserrer, éjacula aussi. En hurlant le nom tant apprécié. « Oz ».**

**Cette fois ci, c'est Gil qui s'écroula dans le cou de son amant. Et il murmura la plus belle chose de leurs de vies réunis. « Je t'aime »**

**Oz sentit son cœur s'arrêter et rebattre a toute vitesse. Il serra Gil dans ses bras fragiles. Il respira l'odeur de son amant et susurra a l'oreille du brun: « Je t'aime aussi. »**

**A ses mots, les deux êtres ne purent résister plus longtemps et recommencèrent à faire l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et qu'ils soit trop fatigués pour recommencer.**

**Le lendemain matin, Gil apporta son petit déjeuner au lit a son blond. Oz ne pouvait plus marcher, à peine s'assoir….**

**La sodomie….sa fait mal….**

**Donc...bah...je me suis améloré ou pas?**

**XD**

**laissez des review s'il vous plait! sa fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est aprécié!**

**BSX a tous!**

**w**


End file.
